


Lockpick

by mungosity (ishery)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, excessive teasing, mac being a little shit, to be honest this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishery/pseuds/mungosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always made cracks about her lock picking ability. </p><p>Devon decided it was high time that she teach him the skill he seemed so envious of. How, was the interesting part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of metal against metal jarred him from a contented sleep. It's never a sound that has ended well for him in the past, and with a deep breath and jerk reaction Maccready woke- just to realize that his attempt to sit up was interrupted... his upward motion quickly halted as metal dragged on metal again and his arm halted in its motion, wrist digging into the metal band.

Son of a -- 

Handcuffs? 

"Dev," he groaned her name more than he spoke it, entirely aware of her absence from the bed that they'd claimed and the fact that this was likely her doing. His free hand moved to rub over his eyes, clearing the pleasant haze of sleep from them before he finally turned his head to look at the place where his wrist met the bed. "Dev, this isn't funny--" He called down the stairs to her, sliding up in the bed as much as he could and trying to catch a glimpse of her from his spot. 

She made her way back up the stairs to him then, tone dripping with every bit of the amusement over the situation that he found himself lacking. “Oh, I don’t know...I think it is,” he shifted over slightly as she joined him on the bed, stretching out against him as her lips worked their way over a stubbled jawline, nipping and dragging teeth over his pulse. The groan that left his lips was barely restrained, drowned by the rich tone of her words so close to his ear. “Come on Mac, where’s your sense of fun?” 

It’s too easy for her, to wind him up like this. 

Blame the fact that he’d married young. 

Blame little lamplight’s less than ample supply of imaginative porn (or boring porn, at that). 

Either way, she had learned almost every single way to make him melt in her hands. His free hand moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her as though he hadn’t spent the past several moments frustrated with this situation. “This is fun to you?” He huffed a quiet laugh, rolling his eyes as she moved to straddle his hips, fingers dancing over the buttons to his shirt. 

“It could be,” and the grin she gave him was near dangerous and it shouldn’t have made his heart stop in his chest the way it did. One by one, the buttons are worked free, and her nails rake down the skin newly exposed before chasing it with her lips. Her fingertips continued to move downward and he shifted against the mattress beneath him, breath caught in his throat as she found the proof of his interest, fingers tracing the outline of his cock through fabric. “I think you’re liking it more than you’re letting on.” 

She lights him on fire, like a match resting right underneath his skin and he wouldn’t dare stop to question whatever wild thought got into her mind when she’d first handcuffed him. Not now. He’d long since lost track of the time he spent under her attentions, instead focusing on the sensation of exploring fingers and the grazing of lips and teeth on his skin. The world only announced that it still moved around them when he felt the cool air hit heated skin and he’s lifting his hips as his free hand joined hers in an attempt to shove dirty leathers off his legs. 

It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying every fucking moment after all, and the noises that left his lips as her fingers return to teasing speak miles toward just how much he wasn’t complaining. In fact, some small part wanted to thank her for her enthusiasm. “You’re lucky I trust you,” he breathed the words against her ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell as he feels her hands stutter in their path over his boxers. It seemed he could just as easily have an effect on her…

Efforts doubled as he pulled her lips to his, tongues dancing over one another. An urging rock of his hips up into hers, and he enjoyed the sound he swallowed as she pressed flush against him and repeated the same action. There's so much more they could be doing, with less layers, without his pants haphazardly shoved down around his ankles and without whatever thin pieces of clothing she shoved herself into. It’s an idea that lingered in his mind, the grinding of bodies against one another distracting them both and leaving them panting when lips finally parted and she seemed to come back to her senses- or at least back to whatever plan she’d made from the get go. 

“So… do you remember those quips you made… the ones about breaking into the safes?”

“I-” If he was being completely honest, he didn’t. The words that came out of his mouth when he was busy watching her ass were completely unknown to him. He blinked, blinked again, and finally responded- “What are you getting at?” 

In the hand he’d stilled she pressed the bobby pins, slipping out of his grasp and closing fingers around them instead. “Well, now’s your time to learn.” He must have still looked like the entire idea was taking time to translate in his mind, because her smile was warm and full of affection as her lips grazed over his once more, “Pick the lock, RJ.” Her hand ghosted under his boxers quickly, fingertips dragging up his length, “and then maybe I’ll do something about this.” 

As quickly as she approached however he felt her retreat, a growl building in his throat as he rested his head back against the pillow beneath him, “Oh you’re cruel,” he whined halfheartedly as she moved to sit up. “You can’t just leave me like this.” A pathetic attempt to garner a sympathy he knew he wouldn’t get from her. Not when she’d clearly had this idea in her mind for a while.

“Well you best get to learning then, shouldn’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

_Snap._   
  
The third of the five pins broke in the lock, and he choked back the curse he wanted to shout. Loudly. It was hard to keep his focus on picking the lock with a painfully hard cock between his legs and a set of emerald eyes watching his every movement.   
  
And of course, the way her tongue moved over her lips, or how the clothes on her body had shifted to reveal more skin as the minutes dragged on _was not helping._  
  
“Dam-” a frustrated growl takes over the rest of the word. “Devon this is _ridiculous_.”   
  
No response came, instead he watched, pulse pounding in his ears as she stood and dropped the slacks from her legs. When she sits back down it's in nothing but… _goddamnit…_ in nothing but the small pieces  of fabric that she'd called underwear, watching him like a hawk  as he cleared his throat and fought the urge to simply jerk himself off instead of this nonsense. Somehow, he doubted  she would let him get away with that.  
  
He let out a low whistle, eyes taking their time in roving over her form. “You're- you're  absolutely  freaking  crazy, you know that right?”  
  
Devon stayed quiet for a moment, and he had began to think she'd  been insulted..but then she moved, climbing  onto the bed and over his hips. “Is that a complaint I hear?”  
  
Blue eyes moved to look up at her, sitting on his abdomen  and grinning like she  knew every single time he'd  started to say something but completely  forgot how to speak.  Finally, he shook his head, no...he loved her regardless of how crazy she might have been. Which definitely  was not a complaint.  Not at all.  
  
She shifted back down his body, pressing close against him as her hand trailed down his arm. Fingers twined with his, and he felt her lips brush his cheek as she rolled her hips against his. Slow, slow movement as their bodies pressed against  one another, lips barely touching but so close that he could feel her breath.  With each movement  another sound left him, quiet pleading moans that he would never admit to having made outside this very room. “Please, dev…”  
  
For a moment everything stopped.  She stilled in her movements  above  him and just stared. Like she was thinking about  what to do next. His hand was moved to her lips, gentle kiss placed there and on fingers before she presses his hand back, against the lock. “Pick the lock, RJ.”  
  
He complains, audibly, at the thought of having to twist  and try to unlock the handcuffs with her sitting on his  chest. It seemed after a moment that she took pity on him and moved back to let him shift into a better position, and shifted to rest between his legs.  
  
Because _that_  was so much better.    
  
No sooner had he decided that she was simply going to lay there teasing  him with her very presence and gone back to attempting to pick the lock, she _moved._ He felt those hands slide back up the sides of his boxers, nails raking over his stomach before hooking into the waistband and pulling  them downward. He shudders as his cock is finally freed from the fabric confines, knuckles gone white from where he gripped the bar and tried _so hard_ not to shake or snap the pin  in his hand as her lips immediately replaced the fabric, tongue circling  around his head.  
  
“Fucking _hell_ ,”  he gasped the air back into his lungs a moment later, biting his lip in between  his teeth. Hips stutter in their attempt  to thrust up into her mouth, a shaky moan leaving his lips as she twisted  her tongue _just so_ and he was absolutely  certain  that she was going to kill him one of these days and he wasn't sure whether  that bothered him or not. For a few minutes, everything  shrinks down to that  sole point  of contact, to where her mouth _dear god her fucking beautiful  mouth_ gave the attention that he had been so desperately been seeking.  
  
When he finally surfaces again, mind clearing from the haze of his own need, she's watching him. Her chin rests against  the bend of his leg and she looks _calm_ , like she hadn't  spent the last several  minutes sucking his dick like she was the goddamn  master of the fucking art… a fact, he notes with  a breathless huff of a chuckle, could very well be true of all he knew of her life, pre-vault. Regardless,  the word “complaint “ had all but  vanished  from his vocabulary at the moment. Every slight breath sent another shiver through him the heat from her breath an agonizing  contrast to nerves still on edge and release _so close_ before she had stopped.  Fingers drummed along the edge of the thigh she wasn't  blinking up at him from, and he watched the smirk spread over her lips, “I'm  still waiting for you to pick that lock.”  
  
His head tilted backward as he emitted  a noise that was equal parts amusement  and frustration- “might've been easier without  your trying to suck my brain out through my dick...” he breathed again, feeling her laughter on his skin. “Don't - damnit don't laugh!” Leg shifting, he nudged her ribs with his knee, hands too busy holding onto the bed rail to consider  movement.  
  
“It's a good thing I'm not in this for the poetry,” the words are hot and so close to the head of his cock that he almost forgives her for poking fun at such a time as this. Almost. The way her tongue darted out to trace a vein from root to tip before proceeding to wrap lips around him again has him (begrudgingly, with what of his brain still had blood flow considering) silently  agreeing she might be right.   _Maybe.  
  
_ Hips canted upward slowly, watching breathlessly  as his length disappeared between her lips again, a vision he was quickly becoming addicted to. Appreciation of such a view and his eagerness to seek his own release have it building on him quickly (though he doubted  that many could hold back with a minx like devon teasing them relentlessly ) but just as the fringes of it have him gasping  for breath, it stops. “Oh for fuckssake...”  
  
“Lock, RJ.”  
  
“Then stop distracting me!” His voice came out sharper in pitch than he would’ve  liked, but he could see the effect it had. Green eyes narrowed ever-so slightly, and he was sure for half a second  that he was going to end up with both of his wrists  hooked to the damn bed while she left him to suffer and wait for his dick to calm the fuck down. “Devon- this is great and all, I mean really,  really great but--” his stumbling attempt to apologize is drowned out against her lips, a noise of surprise leaving him as she slid forward to straddle his hips, chest pressed to his own.   
  
Free hand moving over her hip as she rocked against him, steading the motion and encouraging what friction he could manage. “Aren’t you,” he spoke the words against her lips, submitting to the kiss another several moments before his fingers followed a path to skirt along the edge of her underwear, “getting really damn tired...of just playing around?” Her hips stalled momentarily as calloused fingertips work their way over her folds, chuckling as she only kissed him with renewed force.   
  
It’s a rhythm he knows very well and his fingers move with a practised ease- playing every trick he had learned in the months they’d been together. Feeling her body tense above him, he finally managed to pull his lips from hers, teeth grazing her pulse and whispering  against her skin all the things he had in mind.  “I could’ve had your legs around  my ears, made sure every single  guard in diamond city knew my name…”  Her head slumped to his shoulder, a shuddered  breath hot against his neck encouraging  him on. “we've got this place all to ourselves, could spend the entire week naked and fucking whenever we pleased,” he chuckles as she grazed his pulse with her teeth for that, “not that we won't  regardless.”  
  
By the time she spoke again his fingers had long passed any sort of comfortable state. “Rj,” ( _god_ did his name sound perfect when she was moaning like that), and her hands flew down to still his.  
  
“Problem, sweetheart?” amusement  carries through his tone, as if he weren’t  plainly  aware of what he was doing to her, or where the whole of this was going. He ducks his head to press lips to her throat and distracts himself there for several moments, feeling her chest move against his as she worked to catch her breath.  
  
She shifts in his lap and leveled a halfhearted glare his direction, “filthy cheat,” is the only word he picks up from her breathless statement. He does nod at it however, because he certainly had and would happily do so again if it was ever presented to him.     
  
“Cheat, or the only one of us who is being honest about what we really want here?” He pulls her lips down to his with a hand, tongue grazing between them, teasing at entrance but never quite moving so far, “You’re making me crazy,” not that this was a new experience, no. From the moment he had met her Devon had drove him absolutely, certifiably over the edge into madness and he couldn't  remember what it was like before she'd  had this influence on him, “and I hope you plan on doing something about it.” He rolls hips up against hers, the urging of his cock for it's own release  taking control of his senses and robbing him of the chance to tease her further.  
  
Devon moves quickly, and while his brain is working to register the feel of her teeth on his collarbone and the darkening spot she was leaving behind, he __almost missed the moment he had been waiting  for. “Fuck...” head collapsing forward onto her shoulder,  mac loses himself to the way she sank down on him, inch by glorious inch.  It felt like a victory, the way her heat enveloped him, like he had managed to unlock something a great deal more important  than the band of metal digging deep into his wrist.  
  
He let her guide him, breathless and hands shaking as their bodies fell flush. There's a curse on her lips as well, and he fought back the grin at the fact that she'd been just as on edge as he was.  
  
So he'd been more effective than he thought.  
  
They moved in a quick succession- more rushed than he would've cared for on any other day but they had both had more than enough of stalling to get them to this point. Her hips rolled against his, claiming him over and over again as he could do little more than attempt to keep up with the pace she set, fingers splayed wide over the curve of her hipbone as the other twined with hers, trapped behind its metal bonds.  
  
She bent over him like she could consume him whole, mouth seeking out his and tongues questing as eagerly as their bodies moved. Loud, unrestrained and driven by the release that they both so desperately needed. His mouth broke from hers, trailing across a cheek and down the side of her throat, finding his own mark there and claiming it with teeth and friction as she keened, reverberation shaking through her against his chest.  
  
"Shame that," she began to say, breathless and stuttering as pace settled for a moment, ".. that you never managed to get this open." He felt her fingertips tracing the line of steel, grazing over what would undoubtedly be a lingering mark on his wrist, "would've loved to see if you could keep up with that promise of yours." She moved her hips with purpose now, a twist and slow drop, grinding downward as he panted uselessly beneath her, eyes focussing on everything and nothing as his body tried to process too many nerves firing at once.  
  
"And what-" another drop, another involuntary slam of his hips upward into hers, knuckles gone white from the effort to pull her in the ways that he wanted, but entirely unable to do so."..promise was that?" A thought half-finished and resumed as he moaned loudly, release tinging the edges of his vision, so close so close...  
  
She smirked and he nearly begged as her hips stilled above him, knees digging into his hipbones to still their frantic attempts to rise to push, to grind, to create the friction being denied to him, "the one where I scream your name so loud the guards hear it..." and he could swear there's something feral in that grin, in the way she licked her lips and sealed them to his for just a moment, "maybe I should make you do it instead, what do you think?"  
  
Before he could respond she began again, moves deliberate and pulling each and every sound from his lips that he could possibly make. She knew every way to draw the sounds that she wanted from his lips, and he could only just see the pleasure on her face as she succeeded at every try, bringing forth a litany of half choked breaths and begging to please, just please--   
  
Until she finally relented. A mercy he’s not entirely sure he deserved.   
  
MacCready had no idea how long it took for his vision to right itself again or for his pulse to stop pounding in his ears but he's fairly sure it was several minutes after she'd finished milking the last bits of his orgasm from him and found her own while he was completely boneless beneath her. A fact that he would fully repay her for... later. As it was, the woman had curled herself up against his side, head resting comfortably upon his chest as though she hadn't created a trapped audience for her napping.  
  
Not that he would've woken her regardless.  
  
Several moments rustling through the pillowcase beneath his head and he finds the discarded pin from earlier, and with several minutes contortion and work- the metal band pops free from its lock. "Gotcha."  
  
It had never been that he couldn't get himself free from the handcuff- no, teenagers with little else to do other than torment one another quickly learned  how to accomplish these things. But, the look in Devon's eyes when she'd admitted to  him her plan, and the promise of rewards for work well done... he would freely admit to having taken advantage of the situation.   
  
He was, after all, an opportunist at heart.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and views!! I'd love to hear your thoughts as well, so please don't be afraid to leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first mature fic I've written in quite some years, let alone having the guts to post it. I hope that you all enjoy it regardless of my rustiness. 
> 
> If you're interested, find me on tumblr ( ludomungo ). All comments and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
